1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lining material used to line pipelines in order to repair an aged pipeline, and a pipeline lining method using the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a communications pipe, gas pipe, sewer pipe, water pipe, electrical pipe, or other pipeline buried under ground has aged and a pipe in the pipeline is to be repaired without the pipe being removed from the ground, pipeline lining methods are used in which a tubular pipe lining material impregnated with a thermosetting resin is inserted into the pipeline by pushing or drawing, the lining material is heated while being expanded by air pressure or the like and pressed against an inner peripheral surface of the pipeline, and the thermosetting resin of the lining material is cured to line the pipeline. Air pressure is used to evert and insert the lining material into the pipeline (e.g., Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2006-123547).
However, in the conventional insertion method for a lining material, insertion in pipelines is extremely difficult in sections that are bent at a right angle or close to a right angle. Specifically, with the method in which the material is pushed in while being everted, the eversion does not occur in the sections bent at a right angle or close to a right angle. Furthermore, with a drawing-in method, the contact resistance of the lining material increases as the bent sections increase, and the lining material therefore becomes heavier and is unable to be drawn in. If drawing in continued forcibly, the lining material is stretched and damaged, which dramatically reduces the product quality of the lining material.
An object of the present invention is to provide a lining material capable of being easily and smoothly inserted into a pipeline even where there is a plurality of sections bent at a right angle or close to a right angle, and to provide a pipeline lining method using the same.